


Practice

by Roguemarch



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguemarch/pseuds/Roguemarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the boys belong to a band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Convicts of Oz](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44902) by nightingaledies. 



> This belongs to Tom Fontana et. al at HBO and to the song authors. "Convicts of Oz" is a wonderful idea and belongs to nightingaledies, I'm just playing in her AU for a little while.

The stage was ready. The audience was screaming, girls were almost crying and the men were yelling the name of the band. The noise was deafening, the heat was rising driving the audience mad with desire for the band. The lights were faded as the screaming started to increase. 

The smoke flooded the stage as the sound of an electric guitar, daring and addictive, filled the place as the light bathed four men, all of them gorgeous and talented. The heat was rising even more as the sight of the "Convicts of Oz" in all their glory appeared playing their hit "Fall to pieces". 

The show had begun.

Chris was playing the guitar with a passion that fascinated everybody in the place. The muscles of his arms so hard and lean were shown by a gorgeous leather vest and nothing more; his perfect torso was glistening with sweat. 

It's been a long year Since you've been gone I've been alone here I've grown old I fall to pieces, I'm falling Fell to pieces and I'm still falling

Every time I'm falling down All alone I fall to pieces

Behind him, Cyril was teaching everybody how to play the drums, his golden hair flying with his movements and passion for his music. His green shirt showed the strength and talent of his arms, his face in complete peace, as if he was doing the best thing in the world. Next to him was his older brother, Ryan, making the bass sing as the angels, he was wearing his favorite jeans and his lucky black Fedora. 

I keep a journal of memories I'm feeling lonely, I can't breathe I fall to pieces, I'm falling Fell to pieces and I'm still falling

And in the front, singing the lyrics, was Toby. He was submerged in the music, being part of it; his golden hair shining with a life of its own, framing his face. Beecher had blushed slightly as the heat of the performance started to fill his body with a new life. His sexy voice was the tread that kept the band's music in synchrony.

All the years I've tried With more to go Will the memories die I'm waiting Will I find you Can I find you We're falling down I'm falling

Chris and Toby glued their backs together, Keller playing and Beecher singing, both smiling.

Every time I'm falling down All alone I fall to pieces Every time I'm falling down All alone I fall to pieces Every time I'm falling down All alone I fall to pieces Every time I'm falling down All alone I fall to pieces

The ovations increased in volume as the as the audience exploded with joy. The four band members looked at each other, breathing hard, a content look on their faces. Toby glanced at Chris with a coy smile as Ryan's bass started the notes of the next song: "Nothing No".


End file.
